


Rain

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: The morning after the war ends, it does nothing but rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for moshi, who requested Harry/Draco and the morning after.

The day did not dawn rosy pink and full of promise like in movies where, when war ended, it ended instantly and completely. Harry knew he shouldn't have expected otherwise.

Voldemort hadn't been dead ten minutes when Harry had watched Draco retreat from the celebration and slip out of sight.

One more loss shouldn't matter much, he told himself now, hours later.

Rain drummed relentlessly against the dark windows of the warehouse where the Order had sheltered for the night, too exhausted to risk Apparating anywhere. Harry wondered if Draco had, perhaps, done the right thing. Maybe he, too, should walk away from it all. Disappear.

Then a cold draft charged into the room as a lone figure pushed through the door.

'I didn't think you'd be back,' said Harry, trying to sound detached.

Draco shook off his wet cloak. 'Neither did I.'

They sat in silence and it rained.


End file.
